bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coming In Guns Blazing
Coming In Guns Blazing is the sixth episode of Survivor: Trinidad. Story 'Day 16' Fortin The group don't submit anything for this day, but instead realise that they must win the upcoming challenge in order to have a chance at surviving the merge. Katherine and Stoner acknowledge that they are the only two active members of the tribe, with Katherine in particular carrying the group in challenges. Lisas After Alan's blindside at the previous tribal council, a rift occurs between the group. Matt, Red T. and Red W. celebrate their victory. The group continue talking, with Matt suggesting that they vote out AJ next if they lose, as it will get Rich back on their side if they can convince him that AJ was one of the flippers against Alan. He also tells them that if they want to loot, he'll allow them to do so. Rich remains angry about the Alan blindside, feeling as though Red T. and Mel have broken apart the otherwise unified Lisas group, not realising that his close ally Matt was one of the flippers. In his anger, Rich searches for the hidden immunity idol, which he is able to locate. He initially tells no one, wanting to see the results of the upcoming immunity challenge before he decides what to do. 'Day 17' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Word Codes Competitors will be given a letter and a number, and must be the first person to post a word beginning with that letter, containing the amount of letters as stated by the number. When a tribe scores 8 points, they will win immunity. Winner: Lisas AJ, Matt, Rich, Red T. and Mel sign in for Lisas, whilst only Katherine and Stoner show to play for Fortin. Jake tries to join midway, but is told he cannot do so. For Lisas, Matt and Mel both score, with Red T. also putting in a lot of effort. Stoner is the only one to score for Fortin, almost winning them the challenge whilst Katherine tries to keep up. Nevertheless, AJ proves to be the MVP of the day, scoring a critical three points in a row, helping Lisas to win the challenge. Whilst leaving the challenge, Stoner tells AJ, Matt and Rich to vote out Mel and Red T., claiming that they are working closely with Red W. In return, Red T. says the following to the Fortin tribe. 'Day 18' Lisas After the challenge, Rich and Mel have an argument over the previous result. Mel talks to the others, asking them to make Rich stop. Rich tells Matt about the idol, still believing that he was the only other person not to flip at the last tribal council. Fortin Katherine and Stoner discuss the vote, with Kyliesha assuring them both that she will vote inactive Duke out. No one appears to consider Red T.'s proposal to vote out the dominant pair, realising that Duke will probably be evacuated if not voted out. Stoner thinks ahead to the upcoming merge, knowing that he will undoubtedly be the first target. However, despite the numbers disadvantage, he feels confident that with the idol and coins he can overcome the first few votes and bring his 'Harem' alliance into the majority. At tribal council, Stoner acts in a facetious manner by swearing that Red T. and Mel will be destroyed, leading to questions as to whether or not his cocky attitude is going to cost him the game. Kyliesha reiterates what Stoner says, wanting Red T. and Mel out of the game. Katherine notes that the loss may be what ends the Fortin tribe, but thanks to Duke's inactivity they are given an easy vote. Jake claims that he is confident, and that he believes the winner of the game is most definitely in the Fortin tribe. When the votes come in, Duke's inactivity finally catches up with him, and he is ousted in a 5-0 unanimous vote. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running